Love happens when you least expect it
by sylar1610
Summary: Tenten having a dull day, but this day changes from dull to very interesting. Set during the time skip


Love happens when you least expect it

**I do not own Naruto, I'm merely a humble who likes this couple **

As Tenten walk along the streets of Konoha all she could think of was one thing, she was bored. There were no mission available, Neji was on a mission to Land of Grass with Hinata and Kiba, Lee and Guy were gone on one of their insanely difficult exercises ten miles outside the village. Then it hit her, see if any of the other Konoha 10 (Sasuke left to join Orochimaru and Naruto had left with Jiraiya) are busy. Maybe Sakura will hang out with her.

Tenten knock on the door. 'Excuse me Ms Haruno is Sakura there ? Tenten asked politely .'I'm sorry she off training with Lady Tsunade' she replied. Tenten thanked her and walked away disappointed. 'Damn it' she thought 'It's bad enough i'm bored out of my skull but Sakura's getting trained by my ideal Lady Tsunade the kuniochi I've looked up to since my days in the academy. Tenten walked away green with envy and heading towards Yamanaka flower shop to see if Ino was busy

She walked into the Yamanaka's flower shop to find Ino working the counter. 'Hey Ino 'Tenten said. 'Hey Tenten, what are you looking for ? she asked 'Flowers for Neji ?. 'Why would I be getting him flowers ? Tenten asked. 'To let him know how you feel' Ino replied. Tenten looked shocked. 'Come on everyone says you two are an item or is it you and Lee , oh I wonder how Sakura will feel about that. 'That is digesting Neji and Lee are like my brothers 'she said digested at the very thought ' Anyway I didn't come here to talk about my love life, I came to see if you wanted to hang out? 'I can't' Ino said 'I have to work here today . 'Crap' Tenten said frustrated ' I'm bored and I have no one to hang out with'. 'You should try Shikamaru' Ino said 'He never has anything planned'. 'OK, thanks' Tenten said leaving the shop.

Tenten knocked on the door of the Nara house. Ms Nara opened the door. 'What do want' she asked viciously. 'Is Shikamaru there? Tenten asked nervously. Tenten nearly jumped when she heard Ms Nara scream 'Shikamaru , there's someone at the door for you, get your lazy worthless ass down here'. Shikamaru came to the door looking as bored and apathetic as ever. 'Good' Tenten thought 'he'll definitely want to hang out' .'I'm coming' he said 'You don't have to be such a bitch' he said as Ms Nara walked into the kitchen. 'What did you say to me? She screamed. 'Nothing' he said terrified. 'Shikamaru, do you want to hang out' she asked hopefully. 'Man that sound like a drag and I'm actual playing Shogi with my old man so no' he said in his usual apathetic manner. 'What about Choji' Tenten said .'Don't bother he's in the hospital' Shikamaru said 'Poor guy tried to beat Naruto record of eating the most ramen and ended up getting his stomach pumped'.'What about Shino' she asked. 'He'd probably just say no and give no reason , he's weird that way' Shikamaru said closing the door.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it' she thought all her friends are she came up with another idea go out to one of the training fields and practice the aim. It was basically training but it was the best idea she could think of.

After about an hour of hitting every target with her eyes closed she got bored and just lay on the grass and looked up at the sky. She felt something on her hand, something moving. She examined her hand to find a small, black beetle crawling on it. Most girls her age were terrified of bugs but Tenten never minded them. It looked familiar but before she could remember where she had seen it before she noticed that there was a whole swarm of beetles identical to the one in her hand on the ground below her moving towards the trees.

She decided to follow them after all she was curious to where they were all going. She followed them till they came to a tree and began crawling up it. Tenten realised now why the beetles looked so familiar and where they were going. 'Shino are you up there' she said loudly. Her theory was correct, Shino Aburame leaned over the edge of the branch and saw 'Hello Tenten, what are you doing here? He asked politely. Even though she didn't know him that well Tenten always liked Shino attitude and personality, he wasn't loud and stupid like Kiba and Naruto and he wasn't arrogant like Neji and Sasuke he was just quiet, polite and quite mature and always respectful to other. 'I'm bored and I was wondering if you want to hang out' Tenten asked wonder if Shikamaru was right about Shino. 'I'd like that' he said jumping down from the branch.

When he land in front of Tenten and was face to face with her both of them realised something, his sunglasses had fallen of and Tenten had seen his eyes. Sometimes the kuniochi would ask each what they thought Shino's eyes looked liked. They asked Hinata if she had ever seen them . She said neither her ,Kiba or Kurenai have ever seen his eyes and when he found out that her Byakugan could see through thing he made her promise never to looked through his sunglasses and apparently she kept her because she didn't know. Sakura though that maybe he had completely black eyes like a beetle and Ino thought that maybe he had empty sockets with beetles crawling out of them she shuddered at the thought

They were both wrong. She looked at Shino's eyes and saw the truth. He did have eyes and they were human eyes but the colour of them was not normal. They weren't brown like hers or green like Sakura's or blue like Naruto's . They were golden. She could stop staring at them, they were beautiful, the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, not like Lee's little fish eyes or the moon like paleness of Neji's Byakugan.

She stared at him for what seemed like hours when finally Shino spotted his sunglasses and walked over to put the back on. 'Don't put them on' she blurted out without thinking. 'Excuse me' he asked sounding confused. 'There so beautiful, don't hide them behind those sunglasses' she said.

Shino paused for a moment, picked up the glasses and said 'I won't if you promise never to tell anyone that you saw my eyes' he said. 'I promise 'she said. She would have done anything to just keep looking at those beautiful golden orbs.

Tenten were back out in the training field only this time instead of being bored alone she had was having a very good time with Shino. They started talking about everything. Tenten told Shino about her dream to prove that female ninjas can be just as strong as male ninjas. To her surprise he actually took her dream seriously and told her that in insects the female is often ten times stronger than the male. To his surprise she did not get freaked out like he thought she would instead she thought it was fascinating and said 'At lest they got it right in insects'. Shino told her his dream of being a great ninja and proving himself a worthy heir to his clan. To her surprise she discovered many interesting thing about the Aburame clan

Tenten always thought that all the clans in the village were the Hyugas stuck up, traditional and governed by a bunch of out of date rules made up by a some old geezers who died years ago. The Aburames weren't like that according to Shino. They did not have many tradition apart from the bug thing and did not have any permanent clan laws. Instead the laws of the clan changed all the time to suit the villages laws. Shino it was basically evolution, something changing to adapt to new circumstances. However all Aburame were thought to always show respect, to be humble and to never underestimate an opponent

'I wish my had been a bit more like yours' she said. 'What do you mean? He asked. 'My parents didn't believe that women could be ninja and they wanted me just to get married and be the perfect housewife' she said and shuddered at the idea 'They died when I was 6 and my uncle took me in and encouraged me to fulfil my dream of being as great a kuniochi as Lady Tsunade'.

There was a long silence that was broken surprisingly by Shino. 'I already you are a great ninja' he said. 'Really' Tenten said . 'Yes, I impressed by your performance at the Chunin exams' Shino said. 'If you recall ,I lost my match against that windbag Temari' she said 'You on the other hand won your match with barely any effort, I mean how you beat that sound ninja Zaku was amazing and I heard how you kicked Kankuro's ass during the invasion ' Tenten said a little jealous. 'To tell you the truth I was disappointed that you did not make it through to the final round because I wanted to fight you' Shino said. 'Alright then like have a match right here and now' Tenten said getting up and taking out a kunai. Shino stood up and said 'Very well'. He reached into his coat to take out his sunglasses and put them on. He was distracted and Tenten saw her chance, she throw the kunai at him and it hit him in head. Suddenly the Shino standing before her disintegrated into a swarm of beetle. 'Damn' she thought 'A bug clone, I'd forgotten how cleaver he was. The beetles began to swarm her crawling up her leg. She managed to knock them off remembering that those bugs eat chakra .The bug began moving into a bush. Tenten assumed they were returning to Shino. She took out some shurikens and shouted 'Dumb move for such a smarty, I don't need chakra to throw a shuriken and the led me right to you' she said throwing the shurikens. She ran behind the bush to find Shino riddled with shuriken again it was a bug clone as it disintegrated. She turned around just in time to see Shino jump down from the tree above her .Unable to dodge or defend she was knocked down and pinned to the ground. She looked at Shino and said 'What are you going to do to me'. To the surprise of both of them he kiss her on the lips. Shino couldn't control himself, it was like some primal force inside him had taken control. The kiss didn't last long as Shino quickly came to his sense and pulled away. He let go of her arm and said 'I'm sorry .'Don't be' she said and pulled him into another kiss longer and more passionate than the first . After a minute or two Shino pulled away 'I'm sorry, I have to go ' he said frightened. She didn't blame him for being frighten she was to . She didn't understand the feelings that had just taken them over but she didn't want him to leave. 'Don't go' she said. He stopped and turned around. 'Maybe we could go get something to eat in the village' she asked. Shino looked at her and said 'I would like that very much' .The two got up and walk towards the village together and beginning a new adventure.


End file.
